dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Jax the Panda
".]] Jax the Panda, better known as Jax, is a children’s toy. It was the companion of Nilin Cartier-Wells during her childhood. History Creation Jax the Panda was created sometime in 2064 by a company named the Happy Place. The toy was advertised as being a sort of companion for children that they would enjoy, not dissimilar to that of the or its precursor, the . Jax the Panda appears to be programmed with artificial intelligence designed to recognize its owner and act on its own. Additionally, if the Jax toy is damaged by elemental hazards such as water, it can reboot and repair its own systems.As seen in the final remix sequence with Charles Cartier-Wells' remix of Nilin's memories of the car crash in 2064. The Crash The popularity of the toy in Neo-Paris was such that Scylla Cartier-Wells had to search for one before successfully finding one for her daughter’s fifth birthday that year. On the way home from the store, an overexcited Nilin demanded to play with her Jax toy to the frustration of her mother, who was attempting with her husband, Charles Cartier-Wells. Demanding her Jax toy, Nilin distracted her mother from driving. Their car was later hit from the side. The Jax toy survived the accident, but Scylla lost her leg as a result of her distraction. She blamed Nilin and the Jax toy for what happened to her.Remember Me: Episode 8: Sins of our Fathers Nilin’s only companion during her childhood was Jax. As machine that responded to her voice and movement, Jax often accompanied her down into the central memory server of the Conception Cube. Jax was present with Nilin when her memories gave sentience to the server’s A.I., H3O. Events of Remember Me Twenty five years later, Nilin was arrested and had her memory wiped in La Bastille Fortress.Remember Me: Episode 0: Rebirth/Reboot Following her escape, she aided Edge in flooding Mid and Deep-Paris using the Saint-Michel Dam.Remember Me: Episode 2: MacrowaveRemember Me: Episode 3: High Tension/Deep Exit Traveling through the flooded streets of Mid Paris, Nilin encounters an advertisement announcing the twenty fifth anniversary of the Jax toy. Unware of what meant, Nilin noted it the name “Jax” was familiar to her. Edge took it as a sign that her core memory resisted the memory wipe. When she finally reached the Conception Cube, she found her father Charles surrounded by a digital projection of her memories. Her Jax toy sitting across from him as a reminder of his inability to fix the mistakes of the past. The Jax toy becomes active again after Nilin reveals herself to her father, whom she remixed to believe that he’d killed her during his first attempt to remix her memories. When Charles drops the toy, Jax walks over to Nilin who picks it up off the ground. She then holds it while her parents talk to each other. Nilin sets the Jax toy aside before entering the Conception Cube's central memory server to fight H3O. Appearances in Other Media ''Life Is Strange'' Jax also appears in the second episode of Life Is Strange as a for Chloe Price keys.Life Is Strange: "Episode 2: Out of Time" Max Caulfield describes it a "cute robot panda". The version on the car keys looks like a plush version of Jax. On account of Capcom's ownership of Remember Me, the differences between the keychain and Jax are apparent. Notes References Category:Remember Me Category:Technology in Remember Me Category:Remember Me Lore